Mulder and Scully's New Years Eve Party That Rox!
by Head Explody
Summary: Same as title.


Title: Mulder and Scully's New Years Eve Party  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Summary: IN SUPPORT OF THE MS RELATIONSHIP! MS WILL NEVER DIE! I HATE DS! THERE IS NO DS RELATIONSHIP! ONLY MS! ONLY! But it's really about a New Year's Eve Party  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Humor. Insanity needs to be a Genre.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Archive: If you want to...anywhere, just include my info and email me. saxffoxmulder@hotmail.fom  
  
A/N:  
  
Mulder, Scully, Skinner, TLG, Dogget, Reyes, and Krycek's ghost belong to Fox and 1013 and stuff.  
  
Snape belongs to JKR and stuff.  
  
Spike belongs to Joss Whedon and stuff.  
  
Forrest Gump...does not belong to me.  
  
Spiderman and Robin belong to Marvel.  
  
Rob Thomas and Hugh Jackman belong to...themselves.  
  
Bathman, the snowman, and the author belong to me, as do all the AIM screen names. I'm currently using Mars and Deimos right now if you want to chat. Whee. ^_^  
  
  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
Mulder and Scully sat on the couch, enjoying their last quiet minutes before everybody was going to show up at exactly the same time. It was 7:57, and in three minutes everyone was going to show up in front of their door (they were living in Mulder's apartment, so they don't have a doorstep) and then their 4-hour New Year's Eve Thing was going to commence.  
  
7:58.  
  
7:59.  
  
8:00!!!!!!!!  
  
Mulder and Scully jumped up and ran to the door. As soon as they opened it, random people entered. The random people included Snape, Skinner, Dogget, Reyes, Hugh Jackman (because I said so!), Forrest Gump, Spiderman, Robin, Bathman, The Lone Gunmen, Rob Thomas, Spike, Krycek's ghost, and a snowman.  
  
"HI EVERYBODY!" Mulder and Scully said.  
  
"HI MULDER AND SCULLY!" Everybody said.  
  
"Argh, what am I doing here?" Snape said, scowling.  
  
"It's a party and everybody is invited and more people will probably come and stuff," Mulder said.  
  
"Oh, I see," Frohike said, suddenly noticing that everyone was taller than he was, including the snowman.  
  
"I brought shrimp!" Forrest said.  
  
"Yay!" Scully said, running over and taking the shrimp into the kitchen.  
  
"Uuuuhhhhh, where is Throbbin?" Bathman says.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Everyone else said in unison.  
  
"I'm Bathman!"  
  
"Bathman?" They all said.  
  
"Yes, Bathman! Where is Throbbin?"  
  
"We know no Throbbin," Robin said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Mulder exclaimed, walking over to Bathman, who was wearing blue spandex with bubbles on it. "YOU weren't invited!"  
  
"Aaaaw," Bathman said.  
  
"But you can stay anyway!" Scully yelled from the kitchen, where she was cooking shrimp.  
  
"Errm," Hugh Jackman said, "Why am I here?"  
  
"Because I said so!", said the author, as she walked in uninvited.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Rob Thomas sang. Then he repeated, realizing that he had sung it, but he just said it this time.  
  
"I'M BENT! No, wait, no, no, no," she said, frowning, "I'm YOUR BIGGEST FAN! YAY! ^_^"  
  
"How do you say ^_^?" Bathman said.  
  
The authoress ran over to Rob Thomas and hugged him, and then hugged the snowman.  
  
"Yay! Whee! ^_^!"  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Mulder said.  
  
"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Scully finished for him.  
  
"Aaaw, look, typical married couple, always completing each other's sentences," the author said, running over to Mulder and Scully and magically (well, sort of) making mistletoe appear of them. "I know you're not MARRIED, but you SHOULD be, and if you CAN'T, then you can at least KISS more than once every eight years!"  
  
Mulder kissed Scully, and Frohike cussed a lot, and Dogget just stared, and Reyes cried because nobody really wants to kiss a whale, and Bathman was scared so he flew/ran away because Throbbin wasn't there, and then Robin tried to fly out a window because it was gross but he succeeded in falling down a lotsa stories, and stuff.  
  
"Errm," Hugh Jackman said again, "What is this?"  
  
"It's a CHRISTMAS--no, wait...THANSKGI--, no, that's not it...er, it's a NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY! WHEE! YAY! ^_^" the authoress (aka RULER OF THE WORLD) said.  
  
"Errm," Hugh Jackman said, backing away from the author.  
  
"What's THAT doing here?" The author said, pointing her magic gun thing at the Whale.  
  
"I'm not a THAT," the Whale said, showing everyone her fake FBI badge that said "Monica Reyes". "I'm Special Agent Monica Reyes from the FBI."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" The author said, throwing the Whale out the window. "STAY OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"MONNNNNNIIIIICCCCCAAAA!!!!!!!!" The Terminator yelled, seeing his lover thrown out of a window. "CCOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEE BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" So he jumped out the window too. So all that remained was Mulder, Scully, The Lone Gunmen, Hugh Jackman, Rob Thomas, the snowman, the authoress, Forrest Gump, Snape, Skinner, Spike, and Krycek's ghost.  
  
"Waah, my arm's gone!" Krycek's ghost cried.  
  
Everyone giggled alot, and Mulder pointed and laughed.  
  
"Haha, Krycek ain't got an arm!" Spiderman said. This is his only dialogue for the whole story, sadly.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"NO!" The fanauthoressruleroftheworldandstuff said, still laughing, but then she saw Spike so she went and hugged him instead. "Yay! You're heeeeere!"  
  
"Ah! The bloody author won't get off of me!"  
  
"And you're so BRITISH!"  
  
"Aaaah!" But he couldn't run away because all the windows and doors disappeared.  
  
"Er, authoress?" Scully said.  
  
"What?" She said, leaving Spike and flying over to Scully.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be OUR New Year's Eve party?" She magically made Mulder appear beside her.  
  
"Yes, it is," the authoress said. "And since you couldn't think of who to invite, and I'm writing this story, I invited some random people for you!"  
  
"Oh, ok," Mulder said. "But, erm, *we* aren't in this story a lot."  
  
"Oh..." the fanauthoressperson said thoughtfully. "Ok!" So she ran away to get her magic power--I mean, her laptop, so she could put Mulder and Scully in the story more.  
  
Snape was standing in a corner, glaring at everybody, so Spike walked over so they could glare at everybody together and be even scarier. As long as nobody turned a lot of lights on, anyway.  
  
"This sucks," Spike said, glaring and having the strange urge to bite something.  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
The snowman was being very social, and making friends with everybody (except Snape and Spike) and didn't melt, which was a good thing.  
  
Krycek's ghost kept floating through people and making them scared. Spiderman climbed out the window and went to save the world. The Lone Gunmen were selling their paper. Hugh Jackman was talking to Rob Thomas about being in movies, and Forrest Gump was asking Skinner if he ever considered a career in the shrimping business.  
  
"...No, I'm an Assistant Director in the FBI, I can't exactly..."  
  
So since everyone else was occupied, Scully was bored and Mulder was almost asleep on the couch. The author was bored too, so she quit trying to put Mulder and Scully into the story and went over to join Snape and Spike's conversation.  
  
"...You know, that crypt of yours sounds pretty interesting. Do you know anything about potions?"  
  
"Hi! ^_^" The authoressruleroftheworld said. Snape sneered and Spike looked scared.  
  
"What?" He said, sounding very British.  
  
"Nothing!" She said, and hugged them both, and ran away to bother Rob Thomas and Hugh Jackman.  
  
"That's scary," Snape said, shuddering.  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
Before anybody knew it (except those with a watch), it was 11:00! So the author was typing madly away at her laptop, telling all of her friends how she was at Mulder and Scully's party with a lot of other people who were also cool and they were soooo jealous because they weren't.  
  
Mars and Deimos: So GUESS WHAT! There's a *snowman* here too! Whee!  
  
Patra Sep: NO WAY.  
  
Mars and Deimos: YES WAY.  
  
enkoutenshi: Baka!  
  
PyroFreak10101: How DARE you Baka! snowmen!  
  
SeventhAngy1: Let's talk about pr0...  
  
SeventhAngy1: gramming!  
  
Mars and Deimos: Let's not. Besides, snowmen do not need to be Baka!'d. This ROX.  
  
enkoutenshi: I hate you.  
  
EvilFluffyKiller: me too.  
  
Mars and Deimos: Oooooh, guess what? Rob Thomas is gonna sing, and The Lone Gunmen have to AUTOGRAPH MY LAPTOP, so I've gotta go, ttyl, cya, and stuff!  
  
Mars and Deimos has left the room.  
  
It was 11:30, and after Rob Thomas got finished singing a song they all started eating pizza that the author had gotten of eBay, using the money of the American taxpayers, of course.  
  
"Yay! Pizza!" She said, and then everybody started beating people up to get the pizza. Mulder turned on the TV to that show with the old guy on it and the pretty ball that's up in the sky and falls at midnight.  
  
"It's almost 2002!" He said, and everybody ran over and watched TV.  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"  
  
So then Mulder and Scully looked at each other (like they did in Millennium) and then they kissed each other, and everybody lived happily ever after, except for Frohike. :( Poor Fro.  
  
So the authoress was busy typing away at her newly autographed laptop, telling everybody that the ultimate (well, almost) moment of shippiness was happening NOW! Whee! Yay! ^_^ (That's me, btw)  
  
==XxXxX==  
  
And stuff. ^_^;; Dun offer any criticisms, it's supposed to be kinda pointless and short and stupid. ^_^ 


End file.
